Harry Potter and the Three Sisters of the Charm
by differentfromyou
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron meet and befriend a girl named Phoebe Halliwell, a new student at Hogwarts, and discover her deepest secrets, their lives change. Prue and Piper are new teachers at the school, too, dispite being very young. Piper's in her teens
1. New Student

_**Harry Potter/Charmed Crossover Fic**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled to themselves as they got onto the Hogwart's Express. It was great to be back together again. Harry knew the other two were thinking the same thing. **_

_**Harry had spent the whole of the Summer holiday at the Dursley's, after Dumbledore had insisted, considering the protection that had been placed on Number 4, Privet Drive. **_

_**Ron had been at the Burrow for only a short stint of the break, the other times darting in between Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and in Romania, visiting Charlie.**_

_**Hermione, meanwhile had had a very uneventful summer, and had been exchanging messages with Harry the whole break. They were all together, now, though, and it felt like they'd been that way for years.**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle of the train, looking for an empty compartment. All the rooms seemed to be full, however, and they settled down in the only un-fully occupied compartment, the one of the ones right at the back of the train, the only occupant being a dark haired girl who looked to be about their age. **_

_**The three trooped in and sat down on the seats, Harry sitting opposite the girl. The three chatted away happily for a while, the dark haired girl staring out the window, until Hermione said to her, 'Hi, I'm Hermione Granger – this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter, my friends. What's your name?'**_

_**The girl turned to face them. 'Phoebe,' she smiled, showing a row of perfect, white, even teeth. 'Phoebe Halliwell.'**_

'_**Nice to meet you,' Harry smiled back. 'I don't think I've seen you around here before,' he continued. 'What year are you in?'**_

'_**Sixth Year,' replied Phoebe. **_

'_**That's the same as us,' said Ron. 'But I haven't seen you in any of our classes…'**_

'_**I'm new,' said Phoebe. 'I had to meet with the Head a few weeks back to decide what house I was in.'**_

'_**Which one?'**_

'_**Gryffindor.'**_

_**Five hours later the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. **_

_**Phoebe, now wearing robes like Harry, Ron and Hermione, looked up in bewilderment at the castle. 'It's so big…' she whispered.**_

'_**Yeah,' said Hermione, leading Phoebe across to the carriages. 'You get used to it after a while.'**_

'_**Whoa,' Phoebe flinched as she saw the thestrals pulling the carriages. 'What're those things?'**_

'_**They're thestrals,' explained Harry. 'You can only see them if you've seen death.'**_

'_**Yeah…well,' muttered Phoebe. 'I've seen my fair share of that.'**_

'_**Wow, look at those hotties!' Ron gaped as they entered the Great Hall. 'They're buff stuff.' **_

_**Hermione followed his gaze looking up at the staff table at the two new teachers, women who still looked in their teens, both with dark brown hair, both stunning. She hit Ron on the arm. 'Freak.'**_


	2. Sorting And All That Jazz

_**Harry Potter/Charmed Crossover Fic**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled to themselves as they got onto the Hogwart's Express. It was great to be back together again. Harry knew the other two were thinking the same thing. **_

_**Harry had spent the whole of the Summer holiday at the Dursley's, after Dumbledore had insisted, considering the protection that had been placed on Number 4, Privet Drive. **_

_**Ron had been at the Burrow for only a short stint of the break, the other times darting in between Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and in Romania, visiting Charlie.**_

_**Hermione, meanwhile had had a very uneventful summer, and had been exchanging messages with Harry the whole break. They were all together, now, though, and it felt like they'd been that way for years.**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle of the train, looking for an empty compartment. All the rooms seemed to be full, however, and they settled down in the only un-fully occupied compartment, the one of the ones right at the back of the train, the only occupant being a dark haired girl who looked to be about their age. **_

_**The three trooped in and sat down on the seats, Harry sitting opposite the girl. The three chatted away happily for a while, the dark haired girl staring out the window, until Hermione said to her, 'Hi, I'm Hermione Granger – this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter, my friends. What's your name?'**_

_**The girl turned to face them. 'Phoebe,' she smiled, showing a row of perfect, white, even teeth. 'Phoebe Halliwell.'**_

'_**Nice to meet you,' Harry smiled back. 'I don't think I've seen you around here before,' he continued. 'What year are you in?'**_

'_**Sixth Year,' replied Phoebe. **_

'_**That's the same as us,' said Ron. 'But I haven't seen you in any of our classes…'**_

'_**I'm new,' said Phoebe. 'I had to meet with the Head a few weeks back to decide what house I was in.'**_

'_**Which one?'**_

'_**Gryffindor.'**_

_**Five hours later the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. **_

_**Phoebe, now wearing robes like Harry, Ron and Hermione, looked up in bewilderment at the castle. 'It's so big…' she whispered.**_

'_**Yeah,' said Hermione, leading Phoebe across to the carriages. 'You get used to it after a while.'**_

'_**Whoa,' Phoebe flinched as she saw the thestrals pulling the carriages. 'What're those things?'**_

'_**They're thestrals,' explained Harry. 'You can only see them if you've seen death.'**_

'_**Yeah…well,' muttered Phoebe. 'I've seen my fair share of that.'**_

'_**Wow, look at those hotties!' Ron gaped as they entered the Great Hall. 'They're buff stuff.' **_

****

**_Ron was about to snipe back at her, but was cut off as they sat down. Dumbledore had risen into the air and was now making his annual speech about thinks like the _** **_Forbidden_****** **_Forest_****_ and things like fanged-Frisbees being banned._**

****

**_'And now,' Dumbledore concluded dramatically, it's time for the sorting.' _**

****

**_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Phoebe turned their heads down the hall as a troop of frightened looking first-years walked raggedly up the hall, led by Professor McGonagall. _**

****

**_The sorting hat had been placed on top of a stool in front of the staff table. _**

****

**_Professor McGonagall called out, 'Freddie Alberkins!' _**

****

**_A short, blonde boy walked shakily up to the stool. Placing the sorting hat on his head, he sat down, until a few moments later, 'Hufflepuff!' _**

****

**_The table on Harry's left broke into applause, followed gradually by the rest of the hall. _**

****

**_Ron took all the noise and hubbub as a chance to continue the argument with Hermione, but she ignored him, staring up at the staff table. _**

****

**_After a few minutes had passed, 'Godiva Jones!' _**

****

**_'Gryffindor!' _**

****

**_The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. _**

****

**_Hermione muttered. 'I wonder who those new people are.' _**

****

**_Harry, Ron and Phoebe followed her gaze back to the staff table. _**

****

**_'Dunno,' mumbled Ron. _**

****

**_'Probably new Professors,' said Harry. He noticed that Phoebe'd gone suddenly quiet, and pondered this, until: _**

****

**_'Alamanthia Zenn!' _**

****

**_'Slytherin!' _**

****

**_And the sorting ended. _**

****

**_'Now,' Dumbledore rose again dramatically to his feet. 'I have one special announcement to make. As you can probably see there are two new young Professors here today,' he continued. 'This,' he said, gesturing to the darker haired one talking to Professor Sanistra. 'Is Professor Prudence Halliwell.' _**

****

**_Harry turned to Phoebe. Halliwell? _**

****

**_'Later,' Phoebe mouthed back. _**

****

**_'And this is Professor Piper Halliwell.' Said Dumbledore, turning to the younger looking woman on his left. Enjoy the feast.' _**

****

****


End file.
